Many data processing systems require a large amount of data storage, for use in efficiently accessing, modifying, and re-storing data. Data storage is typically separated into several different levels, each level exhibiting a different data access time or data storage cost. A first, or highest level of data storage involves electronic memory, usually dynamic or static random access memory (DRAM or SRAM). Electronic memories take the form of semiconductor integrated circuits where millions of bytes of data can be stored on each circuit, with access to such bytes of data measured in nanoseconds. The electronic memory provides the fastest access to data since access is entirely electronic.
A second level of data storage usually involves direct access storage devices (DASD). DASD storage, for example, includes magnetic and/or optical disks. Data bits are stored as micrometer-sized magnetically or optically altered spots on a disk surface, representing the “ones” and “zeros” that comprise the binary value of the data bits. Magnetic DASD includes one or more disks that are coated with remnant magnetic material. The disks are rotatably mounted within a protected environment. Each disk is divided into many concentric tracks, or closely spaced circles. The data is stored serially, bit by bit, along each track.
Having a backup data copy is mandatory for many businesses for which data loss would be catastrophic. The time required to recover lost data is also an important recovery consideration. With tape or library backup, primary data is periodically backed-up by making a copy on tape or library storage.
In addition, protection is required for recovering data if the entire system or even the site is destroyed by a disaster such as an earthquake, fire, explosion, hurricane, etc. Disaster recovery protection for the typical data processing system requires that primary data stored on primary DASDs be backed-up at a secondary or remote location. The physical distance separating the primary and secondary locations can be set depending upon the level of risk acceptable to the user, and can vary from several kilometers, to thousands of kilometers.
The secondary site must not only be sufficiently remote from the primary site, but must also be able to backup primary data in real time. The secondary site needs to backup primary data in real time as the primary data is updated, with some minimal delay. A difficult task required of the secondary site is that the secondary data must be “order consistent,” that is, secondary data is copied in the same sequential order as the primary data (sequential consistency) which requires substantial system considerations. Sequential consistency is complicated by the existence of multiple storage controllers each controlling multiple DASDs in a data processing system. Without sequential consistency, secondary data inconsistent with primary data would result, thus corrupting disaster recovery.
In certain data processing applications, information is provided to one or more primary backup appliances which form one or more consistent transactions sets. Those one or more primary backup appliances are generally located at or near the primary storage site. Periodically, each of the one or more primary backup appliances provides via a common communication link all or a part of a consistent transactions set to one or more secondary backup appliances located at the one or more remote storage sites. What is needed is a method to autonomically adjust the data transfer rate of each of a plurality of backup appliances to maximally utilize the available data transfer bandwidth of the common communication link.